


The Adventures of Alexios: His heart in Kephallonia

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey, odyssey - Fandom
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed Odyssey - Freeform, Assassins, Creed, M/M, Odyssey, alexios - Freeform, darakos - Freeform, phiobe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A few adventures that are outside of the game - some are linked to the missions that one would face. I write as Alexios and the choices I let him make in this amazing game! Darakos is my character though - made up and is not part of the game, but he will play a very important part in this fanfic! Please forgive me if I have made any mistakes with writing names or places.Be aware that there will be explicit scenes and homosexual encounters - if you do not wish to read a thing like that, please consider moving to a fanfic that suits your needs!I hope you will enjoy it!





	The Adventures of Alexios: His heart in Kephallonia

* * *

 

“You have to stop destroying my bed, Malaka _(wanker)_ …” Alexios turned on his side – facing the man that was lying beside him in a bed that had – once again been ruined. “This is greatly uncomfortable.” The Misthios grinned at Darakos.

The man laughed before he to faced the other. “Do not whine Alexios – I made you cry out for me even more than before and you love it.”

“Kolos _(ass)_ – Of course I loved it, but now I have to fix it again…” Alexios slowly sat up straight and moved from the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“Markos – he still owes me Drachmae and that Malaka bought a fucking vineyard.”

Darakos looked at his lover with surprise in his eyes. “A vineyard, with what Drachmae?”

“Precisely – I heard that he had been borrowing it from the Cyclops,” Alexios paused for a moment before he started to curse in Greek again.

“Calm down agápi mou _(my love)_ ,” Darakos said in a soothing and loving voice.

“No – that idiot owes me drachmae and has me fetch it like an errand boy, _‘Everybody benefits’_ he would say. But he buys a fucking **VINEYARD!** ”

“Nai _(yes)_ , that would be something he would say.”

“At least I got a horse now – he tried to change my mind but I am sure I choose the right one. Phobos… I called him Phobos…”

“A nice name indeed,” Darakos said before he got out of the broken bed as well.

“And while I am going to fix Markos’ problems… **again**. I will look around to make sure that _you_ will not break my bed the next time.” Alexios got himself dressed – putting on the little armor he had.

“Such a pity, you are so handsome when you are naked…”

“Next time Darakos,” Alexios looked at him. “Where will you go now?”

“Today? I will be heading towards Sami – and I will part from Kephallonia tomorrow when the sun has set completely.”

“You will be leaving this soon? But Darakos – You just returned…”

Darakos nodded with a sad smile. “Like you – I am a mercenary, I for one spread my services over the entire of Greece and I know you will too very soon… And you should – Markos is not a good influence on you,” Darakos said.

“I wish I could leave – but it is not that easy.”

“It is – find a ship that is willing to sail you anywhere but here, Kephallonia has poor payment for the things that you do and people know you too well – and so your prices are cheap. I am sure that even Phiobe plays her cards better than you.”

“Do not insult me Darakos…” The man smirked.

Darakos moved over to Alexios once he too was completely dressed and ready to go – closing the space between them. He rose his hands to place them on his lover’ cheeks – pressing his lips against Alexios. “Come visit me tonight in Sami, yes?”

“How do you know my business will lead to Sami?” Cocking his head just a little bit.

“Because I know who has your drachmae – the same guy as always, who lives in Sami.”

“Such bright man,” he chuckled before he headed out of his house along with the man he loved so much.

“ALEXIOOOOOS!” A young girl’ voice echoed from not too far away.

“Phiobe…” Alexios shook his head.

“I came by earlier today, but… I heard strange noises coming out of your house.”

Darakos turned his head away with a mischievous grin resting on his face, one he tried to hide but failed.

“That… was nothing to be worried about Phiobe…” Alexios coughed a little.

“Worried? About the great Alexios? Never! But I cannot deny that it sounded very weird. What were you two doing in there?” She asked innocently.

“Adult things,” Alexios said.

“Mean, anyway! Markos is looking for you – he is at his Vineyard.”

“What does the Malaka want now?”

“He was wondering if you visited Duris yet…”

“No – because a little girl got herself kidnapped, remember?” Alexios crossed his strong arms before his chest.

“But you saved me like you always will.”

“Your big mouth is getting you in too much trouble!”

Darakos just listened to the two before he set off towards Sami and signed his love goodbye.

For a moment Alexios turned silent as he watched his love fade from few.

“What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing, now go…”

She opened her hand again just like the day before.

“Do you believe that you have earned drachmae after I saved your pretty head?” Raising a brow with a stern look on his face.

“Hmmm, perhaps not – but I can always try.” There was a moment of silence. “See you later Alexios!” And Phiobe ran off.

“She will be my death one day…” He muttered to himself and moved over to his new horse, Phobos. Petting his long and thick-maned hair before he worked himself onto its back and headed towards the Vineyard.

 


End file.
